


Knitting Together

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bullied Louis, Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knitting, M/M, Muteness, Roommates, Shyness, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't talk to people. Besides his family and Zayn he hasn't spoken to anyone in a long time until a curly-haired awkward man gets involved. Maybe Louis has finally found his voice and it's thanks to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swanns_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanns_Gay/gifts).



> I really loved this prompt actually! I thought it was so sweet and I hope I did it justice!

Zayn sighed looking at his best friend and flatmate, Louis, who was currently re-watching every episode of One Tree Hill in their family room for about the 10th time. It was a fairly mild day for July in London so all the windows of their tiny flat were open letting the breeze inside.

“Lou, you need a hobby.”

“This is a hobby!”

“Watching every single bloody episode of One Tree Hill while writing down every time Chad Michael Murray is shirtless does not count!”

Zayn had known Louis since he was 4-years-old and was the only person outside of the Tomlinson family who could hold a conversation with the now 23-year-old. Louis wasn’t naturally shy as a child but after years upon years of bullying for being the only out of the closet gay kid in their high school he had shut himself off to the world. Even at the law office where Louis was employed as a “technology assistant” everyone knew to just leave him a note stating the problem of with the computers and leave it on his desk. He had barely spoken a word to anyone in the office in the year he had worked there.

“I swear, I’ll break the DVDs! Every single one! Get out of the flat, mate!”

Louis growled in annoyance and pressed the power button on the DVD player remote a little harder than necessary. Grabbing a jumper and slipping his bare feet into a pair of Vans, Louis stormed out the door slamming it behind him. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jeans and began to wander down the street. If Zayn wanted him to get a hobby he could start with finding creative places to hide every bottle of spray paint Zayn owned. After half an hour of wandering the street Louis felt a drop of rain land on the inside of his glasses. Within seconds the skies had opened up and a torrent of water was pouring down on Louis’s head. He tried to cover his head with his hands and made a mad dash for the nearest store. Louis stood there dripping on a welcome mat trying desperately to clean his glasses with his soaked jumper enough so he could see. A mop of curly hair and a pair of green eyes popped out from behind one of the stands.

“A customer! Oh my gosh. You’re soaked! Let me get you a towel!”

What looked like a blurry beanpole ran away from him into the back of the small shop and returned a minute later with plenty of fluffy, warm towels. Once Louis’ lenses were dried off and everything was crystal clear again he studied the boy. The kid was at least a year younger than him but had managed to be half a head taller. Louis was internally cursing trying not to stare into the emerald pools that were searching him with concern. This kid was absolutely gorgeous.

“Haven’t you been watching the news, love, we’re guaranteed flooding today? Why don’t you have an umbrella? Better yet, why did you leave home today?”

Louis had a million answers running through his head, but everything sounded too cheesy or dumb. He settled for a shrug. That was usually his problem around everyone besides Zayn. He always second guessed the words he was about to say almost positive that any statement would be thrown back in his face as a taunt. Louis’ eyes wandered around taking in the fully stocked shelves as he used the towels to attempt drying himself off. Most of the store was bursting with skeins of yarn that literally spanned the entire color spectrum while others held knitting tools.  
“I take it you didn’t come in here to buy knitting supplies, did you?”

Louis shook his head preparing himself to be kicked out back into the pouring rain.

“Well if you promise to pretend to be searching for yarn for your mum should the owner come down you are welcome to stay. I could use the company.”

Louis offered the boy a small smile for a moment before looking down at his feet again.

“Can I at least know your name? I’m Harry.”

A lump was quickly forming inside Louis’ stomach. Harry seemed so sweet and was so beautiful, but distrust was a very familiar friend to Louis. There were a couple minutes of awkward silence while Louis tried desperately to force his mouth to work, but it was a losing battle.

“You look like a Larry. I think I’ll call you that until you feel like letting me in on your secret identity.”

Louis made a face at the name, but Harry seemed to not even notice. The tall boy made his way in quick strides to a desk at the back of the store.

“Common, Larry! Come have a seat with me.”

There wasn’t really much of another choice but to follow so that’s what Louis did watching the boy plop his lanky body down in a swivel stool. He had to stifle a giggle when the force of the plop sent the chair spinning in circles.

Harry let out a loud, “whee”, using his feet to spin faster.

Louis wondered how this man had kept his child-like innocence in the rough and tumble world they were living in. Once he got bored with the spinning Harry picked up two knitting needles that already had quite a few rows of red stitches. The garment seemed too thin to be a scarf. Sensing Louis’ confusion Harry explained that it was going to be a head scarf to keep his wild curls at bay. He hadn’t even finished explaining before he was shoving his curls out of his eyes with his wrist while trying to avoid poking himself in the eye with one of the knitting needles in his hands. Louis didn’t even think about it before reaching forward to tuck the wayward hair behind Harry’s ear.

“Hey, thanks, Larry!”

Louis’ hand shot back to his side shocked by his own forwardness while Harry smiled fondly. Harry’s tongue poked out from between his lips as he looked down at the masterpiece in his hands concentrating on the stitches he was switching from one needle to the other. Louis put his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hands while he watched with actual interest. He always had found other people’s skills fascinating; he used to watch Zayn sketch for hours. He noticed how large Harry’s hands were and how if they were to hold hands Louis’ petite fingers would be engulfed. He shook his head trying to clear the warm fuzziness that had settled over him while he thought about holding that huge paw. Harry began to speak while he worked on his headscarf rambling on about his hometown of Holmes-Chapel and his sister with whom he shared a flat. Louis couldn’t help but find everything this boy did hopelessly endearing. It was the fastest four hours of Louis’ life. An alarm sounded on Harry’s phone signaling that it was time for him to close the shop. It was still pouring outside when they stepped onto the little stoop outside the front door. Louis stood there awkwardly waiting while Harry mumbled curses at the door he was struggling to lock. When the key finally turned and the door refused to budge when Harry yanked on it the taller boy turned around smiling brightly.

“I guess this is where we part, Larry. Here. Take my umbrella!”

Louis tried to shake his head but Harry shoved it into his hands and ran down the stoop waving over his shoulder. The shy boy ran his hands through his hair watching the retreating figure sprint into a tube stairwell utterly baffled. No one had ever shown that much kindness to Louis in his entire life. He sighed happily and opened up the small bright green umbrella before venturing into the downpour and practically skipping his way back home. When he arrived back to the flat Zayn gave him a curious gaze seeing the smile and the unfamiliar green umbrella. Louis flopped down on their couch sighing happily.

“I think I’m in love Zaynie! He’s like a bumbling awkward giraffe child with beautiful, amazing curls!”

“Did you fall down a flight of stairs and hit your head?”

“No! I just fell in love!”

Zayn sighed sitting down in one of their kitchen chairs. They had been through this before with Louis falling head-over-heels for some guy he just met only to have his heart broken when they weren’t interested back. Not many men wanted a partner who couldn’t even talk to them. Zayn was almost positive this would end with a giant tub of ice cream and a picture of this new guy on their dart board. Louis was in a love sick haze for the rest of the night and the entire morning. Around noon he sauntered past Zayn and headed to the door.

“Where are you off to? The office is closed today.”

“I’m going back to see Harry, of course.”

“Lou, wait.”

The older man groaned but turned around to look at his flatmate.

“What?”

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “just don’t get too attached.”

“You’re not my mum, Zayn. I can handle myself.”

Louis walked out before his best friend could say another word and made his way to the tube station taking it for a couple stops. He stood in front of Wool ‘N Wears for a few minutes pumping himself up before walking in. 

Harry immediately popped his head around one of the displays before shouting, “Larry”, excitedly.

The curly-headed lad ran over embracing Louis in a tight hug. A blush spread over Louis’ cheeks at the embrace. Usually other people’s touch was a big no-no, but there was something different about Harry’s hug. It was warm and so inviting and Louis just couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around the lanky figure. The hug lasted longer than even Louis’ mum’s hugs.

“What are you doing back here?”

A lump formed in Louis’ throat choking off any response. Instead he just shoved the umbrella from the day before back at Harry.

“Aaw! I was hoping you were just here to see me.”

Harry’s lower lip poked out in a pout that could give an adorable 3-year-old a run for their money. Both boys dissolved into giggles for a couple minutes. When they straightened up again Harry led the way to the back of the store. They sat down in the same spots as yesterday and Harry began to ramble again. Louis was just as endeared losing track of the conversation until the other boy poked his cheek.

“Hey. I—uumm—I made you something. You don’t have to wear it or even like it. I just thought that because your hair is so long maybe you could use a headband.”

Louis must have looked like a complete nutter just staring at Harry blankly because the other boy instantly blushed and looked down to inspect his cuticles. 

“I’m sorry, Larry. It was stupid. I’m such a bloody dork.”

Louis instantly began to shake his head reaching out hesitantly for Harry’s hand rubbing the back gently. Harry looked up hopefully and Louis nodded in response. After digging around in his messenger bag for a moment the curly lad produced a light blue, knitted headband that was almost a perfect match to the blue of Louis’ eyes. He handed it over and Louis couldn’t do anything but stare at it with tears welling up in his eyes. Harry looked so worried reaching over to take it back but Louis pulled the headband away clutching it to his chest. A box of tissues appeared from nowhere in front of the silently weeping boy. He rubbed furiously at his eyes with the Kleenex and blew his nose so overwhelmed with happiness. He slipped the headband onto his head using it to push his long hair off his face. It was so different. Usually Louis liked to hide behind his hair, but this made it impossible. Harry gave him a blinding smile reaching forward to adjust it a bit. There wasn’t even an instinct to flinch away and that shocked Louis more than anything. What was it about this boy that made him so comfortable? It’s like all his fears just evaporated the second he stared into those bright, green eyes. It was actually a bit concerning that he wasn’t scared.

“L-L-Louis”, he whispered stumbling over his own name.

“What?”

“Louis.”

“You just revealed your secret identity! Does that mean you have to kill me now?”

Louis had to laugh at the ridiculous joke; he couldn’t imagine holding in the giggles. They burst out of him until he was breathless and his face was bright red. Harry was beaming at the panting man in front of him like Louis was the most beautiful wonder of nature.

“You know, I think I’ve got psychic powers. I got the first letter right! And the last syllable sounds kinda alike. They both have the ‘e’ sound. I’m amazing!”

Harry began to wiggle around on the stool in what was apparently supposed to be a victory dance and waving his arms around; Louis couldn’t help but facepalm at the spastic movements. When they both had calmed down a bit Harry went back to his knitting while Louis watched.

“Do you want to learn?”

Louis looked at Harry a bit confused for a moment before Harry held up the knitting needles in his hands. If Louis was being honest with himself he had never really had a hands-on skill and knitting certainly wasn’t in the plans to be his first. But this was Harry and it was an excuse to spend more time with the curly lad so Louis nodded. Harry practically flew over to the shelves behind the desk grabbing several packs of knitting needles in various sizes. He hummed and hawed for a moment before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper shoving both toward Louis.

“Write something.”

Louis raised an eyebrow just staring at Harry like he had lost his mind.

“I just need to see how tight you hold your pen so I know how big of needles you need.”

After a few more minutes of silence Louis picked up the pen and jotted down, “My whole name is Louis William Tomlinson and I like your curls.”

Harry’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink when he saw what Louis had written and it made Louis want to swoon. Harry shoved a rather thick pair of needles over the counter.

“You would probably be better suited with broom handles, but these will do. You’re so tense.”

Louis looked down at his hands silently cursing them.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you go pick out a color of yarn?”

He stood and wandered around the store for a few minutes running his hands over the skeins. He finally found an extremely soft almost cashmere-feeling yarn in a light green. He plucked it off the shelf and walked back to Harry setting it down on the counter.

“Great choice! Let's start with a scarf cause that's pretty much the easiest thing to make. I'll do the first couple rows cause they can be tricky then I'll teach you. Try to watch my hands on the second row. It's really quite easy.”

Louis tried his hardest to focus as Harry's fingers effortlessly moved the stitches and created new ones.

“Now just take one in each hand and repeat after me.”

Harry picked up his own needles and began talking through the movements while Louis tried to copy.

“You've got 20 stitches in each row so make sure to keep count, okay? And try to keep them all the same size.”

Louis nodded poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrated. After ten rows on his own Louis was pretty sure he was getting the hang of it. The first bit he did looked pretty messed up, but now things were starting to get more uniform. He wiggled a bit to get more comfortable on the stool and set to work. The alarm started going off on Harry's phone just as Louis was running out of yarn.

“Perfect timing! We'll start a new skein tomorrow!”

“I-I-I have work tomorrow.”

“Duh! I didn't event think about that! What time do you get out?”

“Six”

“We close up here at 5pm tomorrow, but maybe we could meet up at that coffee shop across the street? They make a mean hot chocolate and have super comfy chairs!”

Louis smiled softly and nodded. 

The next day Louis wore his favorite sweater and skinniest jeans to work practically bouncing with excitement. At 5:50pm Louis shut down his computer and watched each minute tick by on his desk clock. He was so anxious and giddy sitting still simply wasn't an option. The second the clock hit 6 he flew out of the building waving over his shoulder to the receptionists at the front desk. He jumped the last four steps down to the tube and crammed himself onto an already packed train. He got to the closest station to the coffee shop and rushed off the train climbing back onto the street as fast as possible through a sea of people. When he finally found himself in front of the doors he paused fixing his hair in the window before entering. His eyes swept the place before spotting an unruly mop of curls peeking out from the top of a textbook in the back corner of the shop. He approached Harry checking four times to make sure he had the right person before lightly tapping the boy on the shoulder.

“Hey, Lou! You made it!”

Harry dropped the book and opened his arms just waiting to see if Louis would accept the embrace. Louis swept his fringe nervously to the side before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry's fingers gripped onto the back of Louis' shirt holding even tighter when the slighter man tried to pull away.

“Little bit longer, Lou.”

Louis squirmed nervously trying to keep himself calm. Finally Harry released him and he took the seat across the small, round table. Harry waved his arm in the air at one of the girls behind the counter and she brought over two steaming cups of hot cocoa setting them down. Louis reached to pull out his wallet, but she walked away before he could offer any money.

“That's Kelsey, she's my sister's best friend so she gives me free drinks.”

Harry blushed slightly looking down at his hands.

“Sorry I'm being a cheapskate for our first date. Uni classes are not cheap!”

“D-d-date”, Louis squeaked out.

“Oh! Erm—I didn't—I just assumed—I'm really sorry! I meant a friend date! Just like two friends getting some cocoa and knitting. You can do that with friends, right?”

Louis reached forward placing a hand over Harry's clasped ones.

“Can you do it for a not-just-friend date?”

Harry looked up positively beaming.

“Really?”

Louis nodded trying his hardest not to blush. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and quickly kissed the back which did NOT help Louis contain his rosy cheeks. The knitting needles didn't even come out the entire time they sat there. For the first time Louis told Harry about himself. He whispered and occasionally he had to stop for a few minutes to resist the urge to vomit but he did it. He told Harry about his wonderful mother back home and his sisters and the brand new twins. He even pulled out his phone to show Harry some pictures.

“Can I ask about your dad?”

Louis bit his lip and looked down at the table. He hadn't spared a thought to his birth or step father in a long time. Harry reached forward to clutch Louis' hand tightly.

“You don't have to talk about it! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.”

“My real dad left when I was little. I never knew him really, but my step-dad walked out on us when I was 18. We all came home one day to find his stuff gone and divorce papers left on the table. My mum got married again a few months back. I've only met the guy a few times because I've been living here, but he seems nice enough. Maybe Ernest and Doris will be able to keep him around.”

Harry felt a pang in his heart. He could see it in Louis' face that he blamed himself for both fathers leaving.

“My dad's a dipshit too. He left my mum when I was 16 and never really looked back. My mum's got Robin now though and he's really cool. He got me a baby giraffe for my birthday last year! Well he didn't literally get me an animal, but he put in a donation in my name which was just awesome. I get pictures of Mufasa every few months!”

“Mufasa?”

“Yeah like the lion from The Lion King!”

“You named a giraffe after a lion?”

Louis couldn't help but let out a giggle at the thought.

“Well I wanted to make him feel big and strong cause he was so little in the first picture! Well at least little for a giraffe.”

Louis realized that Harry didn't appreciate Mufasa being made fun of and stopped laughing squeezing Harry's hand a bit in apology. Louis quickly switched the subject to friends telling Harry all about Zayn and in return Harry told stories of Liam and Niall.

“We should all hang out together one night!”

Kelsey came back with their third round of hot cocoas informing the boys that she would be closing up in an hour. Their talking devolved into football and a firm debate over the Doncaster Rovers and their potential. They said goodbye with a hug as Kelsey closed the doors then both went home with each others phone numbers and promises to ask their friends about availability. Louis finally got back to the flat around 11pm and flopped onto the couch smiling. Zayn came strolling in fifteen minutes later with a few freshly spray-painted canvases.

“Zaynie-booboo!”

“Oh god! What did you break this time? How many times do I have to tell you not to kick the football around inside?”

“Calm down, mum! I didn't break anything! But you are coming with my to Harry's place on Wednesday!”

“I'm what?”

“We're meeting Harry's friends and I don't have the money to hire anyone interesting so you'll have to do.”

It wasn't that Zayn was shy, but he was a bit of a shut-in. He preferred quiet and peace which is possibly why he chose to live with Louis. It took another entire day of texted and in-person pleas and promises to get Zayn to agree. On Wednesday Louis was ready an hour before they were due at Harry's flat. Zayn strolled out of his room half an hour later to Louis squawk of disbelief.

“You're wearing sweatpants?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Zayyyynnnnnn!”

“We're gonna be late!”

Zayn was out the door before Louis could say anything else. When they both arrived at the address Harry had texted Louis they both shared a small smile. Louis knocked lightly and waited until an unknown man opened the door. 

“DAMNIT, LIAM! I told you I wanted to open the door!”, Harry yelled from inside.

“You must be Louis and Zayn! Harry's taking brownies out of the oven.”

Just as the an obviously called Liam finished his sentence Harry came rushing to the doorway yanking a flowery apron over his head.

“Sorry, Lou! This dumbo is Liam. Come inside before Niall eats the entire pan of brownies!”

In the kitchen was a small blonde who was licking brownie crumbs off his fingers.

“Dangit, Niall”, Liam hollered whacking the blonde in the back of the head.

Louis smiled softly at the easiness the three seemed to share; it reminded him a lot of his friendship with Zayn. The five of them ended up on the couch watching Frozen of all movies. Louis had found himself between Harry and Niall, who he had become fond of already. Zayn and Liam were sitting together on another couch. Louis noticed that the two kept looking at each other every few minutes. He poked Harry's side and whispered about setting the two of them up to which Harry agreed enthusiastically instantly reaching around to smack Niall. The three of them chatted in whispers excitedly until Zayn cleared his throat.

“What are you three doing over there?”

“Nothing”, they all chirped back attempting to look innocent.

The end of the night found Louis himself snuggled into Harry's lap while Niall scarfed down an entire tub of ice cream. Zayn and Liam were in the kitchen discussing boring things like books. Louis smiled. It seemed right. For the first time since high school he felt like he could talk without choking on the words or second-guessing himself. He felt home. He felt brave. He couldn't imagine if he had walked another door over during that rain storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of hard for me to write because I'm a pretty outgoing person so I'm sorry if I screwed this up!
> 
> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
